


long goo is long

by apprenticenanoswarm



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, fluffy and short, short and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apprenticenanoswarm/pseuds/apprenticenanoswarm
Summary: in eddie conducts research





	long goo is long

Given that they share an intimacy deeper than anything a human could forge with another human, it’s frustrating how many things Eddie still doesn’t know about his darling.

For example; he doesn’t know how big they are.

He knows how big they are  **together**. He’s very familiar with a breadth of Venom’s shoulders and arms, those enormous hands that can crush a skull like an egg.

But when they’re apart? Different story altogether.

Sometimes his darling is about the size of a cat, slinking around the room hunting rats while he tries to work.

Sometimes they’re small enough to fit inside a jar of peanut butter; Eddie knows this because one morning he went to make breakfast and found his darling curled up inside one, having devoured its contents in the night.

Sometimes they’re big enough to flood the room, covering the windows and blocking out the light, tendrils draping over his couch and hanging from the ceiling like stalactites.

Eddie has a vague impression that his darling doesn’t actually  _have_  a specific size, just an outer limit on how small or large they can be.

For example, while they can squeeze through a keyhole, they can’t squeeze through a locked safe (they tried once – long story – and got into a terrible panic when they got stuck. Eddie had to spend hours calming them down). And they can’t cover an entire bus (again, long story. Eddie was drunk and…well, apparently that’s something that symbiotes can do too).

But could they, theoretically, cover an entire car and, much as they do when they’re Eddie’s clothing, make it look like an entirely different car? Could they fit inside his wallet if, for some reason, they had to separate entirely and Eddie needed to carry them around undetected?

Research is required.

“ **Eddie**?”

“Yes, my love?”

“ **I think that’s as far as we…as I can go**.”

Eddie checks their location on his phone. It’s midnight and his other has wrapped three thin tendrils around his forearm. The rest of them stretches off down the road, all the way back to the park, where three more thin tendrils are wrapped around a tree. “Good lord! One hundred and sixty yards! Darling, that’s fantastic!”

The symbiote trills in satisfaction. “ **Thank you. Can you carry me back now? Being stretched this thin impairs my ability to move**.”

“Of course,” he says, planting a kiss on their…they don’t really have a head at the moment, so he kisses a tendril instead.

“ **And then eclairs, Eddie**?”

“And then eclairs.”


End file.
